The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing technology. In particular, it relates to a technology which can be effectively applied to manufacturing RF (Radio Frequency) modules used for cellular phones etc.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-33350 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a technology in which an output terminal (output pad) is formed on one side of the semiconductor chip which constitutes a power amplifier compliant to a dual band, and an input terminal (input pad) is formed on a side intersecting with the side on which the output terminal is formed.    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-33350